


all you need

by Mars_and_Moon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romantic Fluff, based on a scene from grey's anatomy, first Valentine's Day, like 700 words of pure love and adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: They were supposed to be spending Valentine’s Day together, their first Valentine’s Day together. Magnus had called him early on in the day and Alec had sworn he would be there.





	all you need

**Author's Note:**

> literally none of the dialogue in this fic is mine, i stole it from the grey's anatomy script of season 8 episode 14: All You Need Is Love 
> 
> enjoy

The door to the apartment wasn’t locked. Magnus never locked it, claiming that nobody would dare break into the High Warlock of Brooklyn's house--though Alec was pretty sure that Magnus had just lost the key a while back and had never gotten around to replacing it--and usually Alec would knock before walking in. He hadn’t one time and had walked in on some form of what seemed to be an illegal deal. But this time, he hadn’t knocked and instead opened the door quickly, his eyes finding Magnus almost immediately. 

A wave of guilt hit Alec. They were supposed to be spending Valentine’s Day together, their first Valentine’s Day together. Magnus had called him early on in the day and Alec had sworn he would be there. A second time Magnus called and said he had moved their dinner reservation to 9:00 pm, an act with Alec had thanked him for profoundly and sworn yet again that he would make it, and  _ yes I will be wearing something nice, do stop worrying, Magnus, I know how to dress myself _ . Except… 

Alec’s mouth started moving, rambling an explanation as to why he hadn’t shown up. “Okay, I know. I'm sorry. I had a mission and then another one came up, and I know it seems like I blew you off, but I didn't. We can still go to dinner.”

“Dinner is over. It's 11:23 P.M. You blew me off for dinner hours ago,” Magnus said casually. 

“I ruined our Valentine's Day?” Alec cringed into himself. “I'm a terrible person. I know, I don't make time like I should. Uh, I'm not good at, you know, romance-y things, but, look, I am working, and you can't fault me for that. You can't fault me for saving lives. And if--if you're going to break up with me for missing a dinner because I was saving a life, then, you know, I don't even want to have romance-y things with you.”

“Okay, Al--Alec.” Magnus grabbed his arm, and gave him a small smile. “Calm down.”

“Wait.” Alec looked over Magnus, and realized that he was dressed far nicer than the occasion called for. “Why are you in a suit?”  

“Because it's 11:23 P.M. Valentine's Day isn't over yet.” With that, Magnus put his hand on the small of Alec’s back and guided him through the living room until they reached the kitchen. A table for two was set up, candles were lit and a vase of roses sat in the middle of the table.

Alec could feel his jaw drop.“You threw this together today?”

Magnus chuckled. “Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. I've been planning this for weeks.” 

Alec gave him a confused look. 

“See, I knew there was no chance in hell that we'd make a scheduled reservation, so, uh, I booked Marco here.” Magnus gestured to the man who was standing in the kitchen. He gave a small, cheerful wave at the couple. “I mean, I'm dating Alec Lightwood. I know the drill.” He pulled out one of the chairs and gestured for Alec to sit down. “I know you.”   


Alec sat down and whispered, “You know me.”

“Oh, and, I even had Marco put extra crumb topping on your mac and cheese,” Magnus said as he sat down. “I know you.”

Alec laughed and looked down at the food that had been placed in front of him. “Okay.”

“Oh, and Alec? I happen to be very good at romance-y things.” Magnus raised his glass of champagne, staring at Alec with nothing but love. 

“Oh, yeah,” Alec muttered, picking up his own glass. “You are.”

The two glasses clinked together, and Alec couldn’t help but feel, for one of the first times in his life, completely off-edge, and completely known by another person. It seemed to him that the Valentine’s Day had gone exactly as planned, and Alec was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> whoop whoop i didn't need to write this but i did anyway and none of you can stop me
> 
> comments & kudos are literally screenshotted and i look at them when i'm sad


End file.
